


lost in your eyes (with you i'm in paradise)

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys being so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, inhaling deeply and releasing the breath slowly. For a moment they just laid there, in silence, content in their small paradise.a.k.a.Geralt and Jaskier are at the coast and tooth-rotting softness ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	lost in your eyes (with you i'm in paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up listening to love songs again and then I had this sudden urge to write something totally sweet and tooth-rotting. And then I remembered the 'we could head to coast' scene and... well, this little piece was born. 
> 
> The title is taken from a song called _Paradise_ by Smash Into Pieces. Enjoy the big old softie Witcher and his bard! 😊

The warm, salty summer breeze was caressing Jaskier’s face as he sat on the grass, on the hill where he could see the wide horizon, the shore view opening up in front of him in all its beauty. He was gently strumming his lute, humming quietly a melody of a new song while his eyes took in the clear sky, the seawater glistening in the sunlight, waving in the wind. His mind was filled with everything and nothing, calmness, happiness nesting in his chest while the sun’s warmth was bathing him with the wind. 

A small smile made its way to his lips as he soon heard footsteps approaching and he stopped his humming but continued to play his lute, as Geralt sat next to him. He turned his head to look at the Witcher, their gazes meeting, the golden amber of Geralt’s eyes resembling a warm, deep pool as he looked at him with fondness. The wind caught his hair that was this time completely free from ties and Jaskier’s smile grew wider as Geralt brushed the strands away from his face.

Jaskier fingers were still danging on the strings of the lute and Geralt’s gaze dropped down – a sign that told him that he was listening closely to the melody. He had been working on that song for some days and finally finished it. His gaze fell to the grass and he started humming again. 

His breath hitched just a bit, heart swelling as he soon felt Geralt’s fingertips brushing the side of his face, gently drawing a path from his temple down to his jawline. Jaskier leaned into the touch, hearing a small sigh leaving from Geralt. 

”Will you sing it for me?”

Geralt’s voice was quiet, its rough edges smoothed by the emotion that still – even after all these months – took Jaskier’s breath away. He stopped playing, eyes settling back on Geralt, who used his change to trace his fingers along the outline of Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier’s heart leaped, small, pleasant shivers coursing through him. He sighed, setting his lute away, turning his whole body towards Geralt. 

”Come closer,” he said, completely ignoring Geralt’s question. Geralt raised his brow but obliged, leaning closer to Jaskier. Jaskier smiled as Geralt’s eyes flickered over his face, studying. 

”Closer,” he said again, causing the tiniest curve to appear on Geralt’s lips as the Witcher inched closer. Now they were so close that Jaskier would have felt Geralt’s breath on his face unless the wind hadn’t stolen it. Jaskier’s smile turned into a grin and he once again invited Geralt closer. Geralt rolled his eyes in a fond manner, making Jaskier just grin wider, before bringing his face so close to Jaskier’s that their lips almost brushed.

”So… Will you sing it for me?” Geralt repeated his question, his voice now only a whisper, and Jaskier’s grin might have turned slightly mischievous as he placed his hand on Geralt’s chest that partly covered by the dark shirt.

”Maybe,” Jaskier answered, then using his whole body to push Geralt on his back to the ground while following after so that he was lying on top of him. Geralt blinked and Jaskier let out a little laugh, earning a half-hearted glare from the Witcher as he had recovered from the puzzlement. He gripped Jaskier’s hips, giving a firm squeeze as a warning.

Jaskier just flashed his most charming smile at him before leaning to just momentarily brush his lips against Geralt’s and pulling them back. Geralt growled, impatient, tried to hoist his upper body up and kiss Jaskier but Jaskier pushed his chest, shaking his head and smiling widely. Geralt could have easily used his strength to switch their positions but he seemed to be perfectly content under Jaskier, though he was trying so hard to look annoyed.

”You want a kiss?” Jaskier asked, tapping Geralt’s chest with his fingers. Geralt closed his eyes with a sigh.

”Hmm.”

”My dear Witcher, that’s not an answer.”

”It is,” Geralt stated, removing his other hand from Jaskier’s hip to gently poke him into the side.

”Ow, I need words.”

”No, you don’t.”

Geralt opened his eyes, corners of his lips twitching as Jaskier scowled – or at least pretended to scowl. They kept a staring match which didn’t last very long as the fondness in Geralt’s eyes eventually melted Jaskier and he leaned down to capture his Witcher’s lips in a kiss. It was tender and warm like the sun shining high above them and Jaskier’s heart felt full. 

When they eventually parted, their eyes met, and Jaskier took a moment to enjoy the sight Geralt presented. He looked so… peaceful and beautiful, lips curved into a soft smile, amber eyes glowing like a campfire in the midst of the night. With a happy sigh, Jaskier leaned down again, pressing a kiss just at the corner of Geralt’s mouth, then burying his head into the crook of the Witcher’s neck.

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, inhaling deeply and releasing the breath slowly. For a moment they just laid there, in silence, content in their small paradise.

And then Geralt broke it with a whisper, sweet as honey.

”Will you sing the song for me?”

If Jaskier’s heart had been full a moment ago, now it felt like it could burst. From happiness, from love. He breathed out his answer against Geralt’s warm skin with a smile on his lips.

”I’ll always sing for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, either here or on tumblr @silverofthunder. 😊


End file.
